Red
by Kathryn Winters
Summary: XxX Lemon Warning XxX Inspired by the animated short Red. Red has never seen Wolf on the night of a full moon in the wood. Her mother always kept her locked up safe and sound. But now that she's older she understands she has a longing for Wolf and the fact that it's a full moon isn't going to stop her tonight.


Things were not what they seemed in this forest. Red knew that better than anyone. As a child she'd thought that it was safe to stay away from little boys that looked like wolves and to hug small furry things that looked like rabbits. That wasn't the case. This was the Black Forest, and it had gotten that name for a good reason. Things were not what they seemed because the forest was cursed with black magic.

She'd found herself a good guide though, one that knew the safe animals to hunt and the places to hide if you ran into a creature that wasn't as harmless as it seemed. That boy that she'd known as a child had grown into a man now, and she wasn't any little girl but a woman. Her mother had told her many a time that even if they had been friends he was still a creature of the forest, and was still a man. Red smiled to herself at the edge of the tree line. She knew he was a man, and that today, was why she wanted to see him.

Red pulled her cloak close to her, the red rimming her blonde hair and blue eyes as she slipped between the dark trees. Her skirts rustled with each passing bush and she could feel her socks rubbing against her sensitive skin sending blood pumping through her body like volts of electricity. She passed the rocky terrain that she'd spent so many nights staring up at stars with him and headed straight for the lake in the center of the wood that she knew he spent full moon nights at. He was stronger on a full moon and so he liked to fight the creatures there.

She paused as she crept up on the clearing before the lake and took a deep breath in. She was beginning to get nervous. Wolf was not just a man, he was her childhood friend. He was someone that she loved and whom she hoped loved her. She felt the tightness between her legs growing, she wanted him and she knew it. She looked overhead, not yet the peak of the moon. She worried then that he might not be here yet and so she peered over the nearest bush. Empty. That was a strange thing; the clearing around the lake around the full moon was never empty. She wondered maybe if Wolf had fought off too many creatures and so he'd found a new place to test his strength. Then she cursed to herself, it had been many moons since she'd actually seen him on a full moon. Her mother was terrified of her being raped on a full moon when women were most fertile and so every full moon she was kept indoors since she'd started her bleed. She realized Wolf had only told her that he tested his strength every full moon and her memory filled with the many women in the villages around the Black Forest who had gone missing over the years.

Fear would have crept into her bones had she not been wearing her red cloak. It signaled her as his Red, and she hoped even in an animal rage that he would notice it was her. A breeze drifted by sending a bit of a chill through her so that she pulled the cloak closer around her. She thought of it as his breath on her skin though and the chill was chased away. She felt her longing grow for him, her Wolf.

She knew how these things worked, between a man and a woman. Her mother and father had raised her in a one room house. Sure there had been curtains separating bedchambers but nothing could keep out the pleasured moans of her mother. When she had been old enough to understand within her body the moans had woken her from slumber with a burning ache in her loins. Instantly she'd thought of that friend that had given her a flower as she'd walked through the wood that first time. She'd thought of the way her hand felt wrapped in his as he'd shown her the way to her grandmother's house. Now she could imagine the feeling of that strong hand caressing her neck and her back. She could imagine the burning desire that roamed through her as he felt his way through her bodice.

She let out a physical moan and instantly fear crept through her. Night in this wood was a bad place to be with her guard down. She could feel a throbbing between her legs though as the thought of him drove her mad. She was beginning to think she'd hump a log if it got rid of her desire long enough to get her back home safe. So she stood from her crouched position behind the bush to peek down on the clearing again. Still nothing. She looked back overhead and sure enough the moon was at its peak. Now was the best time to find her way home.

Before she turned to head back the way she'd come she felt eyes on her back though. It sent a chill of danger through her that almost washed out her sexual desires. She reached up toward her belt that had a dagger snapped on and realized that the hilt was missing, which meant that her dagger had been taken. She never went into the wood without that dagger and she definitely wouldn't have lost it as she'd made her way here.

She felt the tip of the blade against her throat at the same time the breeze hit her that meant there was someone behind her. "Lose something, girlie?" a deep voice asked raspy in her ear, "What are you doing out in the wood this late at night anyway?"

She knew given the way the blade was against her throat that the man meant business but that he also wasn't going to work hard to keep it. She'd been taught to fight well enough to get out without injury, maybe if he fought back a little she'd get a scratch or two, but that was easily enough avoided by playing helpless girl for a few moments. She smiled to herself and let her weight shift backward a little until she could feel her back against his chest, "Oh I got helplessly lost. My grandmother lives at the other end of the wood and is terribly sick. I stopped to pick wildflowers for her in hopes they would make her feel better but then it grew dark and I lost my way. Kind sir would you please help me?"

Red heard her dagger drop to the forest floor as two strong arms wrapped themselves around her. She froze, how had he seen through her ploy? And then the familiarity of the arms hit her and she melted into them. She felt his mouth on her neck, tender and loving, and then up to her ear where he whispered, "I never expected to see you out here on a full moon."

Red had to search to find her voice to respond as her desires overtook her thoughts, "I wanted to see you," she finally responded. She turned in his embrace so that she could look at his face. His beautiful brown eyes. She wrapped her arms up around his neck and placed a kiss gently on his lips.

Wolf grinned against her lips as he pulled her into him. But then suddenly he stopped and pulled her away, "Red, I can't do this. You don't know what the forest does to me on this night." Red stopped and looked at him. She was a little confused; she had set out to see him but had forgotten that at night he wasn't human but a wolf. Now she was perplexed to have remembered and still he was standing before her on two legs. "I cannot control my hunger, Red. The wood brings out a different kind of beast in me on the night of a full moon."

All Red could imagine was Wolf undressing her under the moonlight as he slowly advanced toward her, sending her subconscious into overdrive as it pushed her backward toward the lake. "I don't care what it does to you. I want you, Wolf. I wouldn't have snuck out on any night, much less tonight if I didn't," she pleaded forcing herself to stop and to let him overtake her.

He stopped in front of her, "Telling me that isn't going to help anything." His muscles tensed as if he was holding back from touching her.

Red reached up to place a hand on his cheek, "I trust you," she said and then reached for his hand. It was warm and he seemed to relax a little but the closer she got to him the more she could feel his animal nature bubbling to the surface. It drove her crazy, building her sexual desire tenfold waiting for him to touch her.

Finally he reached out and pulled her into him, his mouth coming down animalistic onto hers. He pulled one of her legs up around his hips so that she could feel his manhood against her and she couldn't help but let out a cry of pleasure. This seemed to drive him crazy as he rubbed up against her his hands pulling her as close to him as he could bring her. He let his mouth wander down to her neck where he could feel her pulse under his tongue that drove him to continue down to her breasts. There was a deep growl, clearly of frustration as he hit fabric though. It wasn't long before Wolf had Red on her back in the grass and was tearing the fabric off her breasts.

The cold night air sent her nipples into peaks almost instantly. What drove them harder still was the touch of Wolf's warm hands on her breasts. She felt her back arch instinctively against him as he pleasured her, caressing and squeezing her breasts and pulling gently at first, and then harder on her hardened peaks. She couldn't control her moans when his mouth fell on her breasts though, his tongue seeming to be right at home tasting her nipples.

It wasn't long that his attentions were on her breasts than they were between her legs though. Her skirts slipped off easily, and soon his own clothes had joined hers in a pile as he massaged her inner thighs. His mouth moved back to her neck as he let a finger slip down between her folds. He smiled against her neck, "My, my… such a naughty girl already so wet for me," he growled sexily against her. He flicked her clitoris ever so gently making her arch her back in pleasure, moans coming freely. He laughed to himself enjoying the taste of her skin on his tongue, on his mouth. He could feel himself growing so hard it was beginning to ache. No other woman he'd taken in the woods on a full moon had ever made him long so much for flesh. He growled more animalistic and let a finger slip down between her folds and into her sex. Her moans changed then, they went from pleasured to animalistic and it took control of him. He seemed to be perfectly in sync with her needs as he massaged her at first with one finger and then with two, plunging in and out between her folds.

Eventually it became too much for him and he had to pull his hand free of her so that his own member could take its place. He moaned against her as his large member brushed her wet folds. She was so warm and wet and he'd wanted her, even when the animal instinct was too crazy to control. He looked down at her eager body and found her smiling up at him. She had been right, she did want this, and she wanted him. "I'm sorry if this hurts," he said before pushing against her folds. It took a little while, which revealed to him that she was indeed a virgin, but eventually her sex opened and allowed him entry. He was lightheaded with ecstasy as he listened to her strained moans allowing him to know that she was at least in more pleasure than pain from his large member before his animal instincts took over as he plunged into her over and over again. His knees were dug so deep into the dirt he could feel mud forming as he rocked back and forth seeming to want to be deeper and deeper as if he wanted her sex to consume his whole body by the time he was done with her.

He grunted as he pushed into her harder and faster. He pulled one of her legs up to get a better purchase on his thrusting into her and felt his member slip deeper into her which sent him pumping faster and harder until he felt his tip hitting the entrance to her womb. He felt himself grow harder with pleasure at the thought of impregnating is one affection. He let himself plunge into her harder still and listened to her gasp for air as if her vocal chords had decided they couldn't go on any longer. He loved the sound of a woman too deep into pleasure that she couldn't moan, even more so knowing it was his Red.

He felt her sex tighten on his member and thrust faster and harder still. He knew she was at the tip of orgasm and he wanted to feel her fall over that edge of pleasure. He wasn't yet there himself, which was fine since he wanted to enjoy the tightness inside her a little while longer.

Red found her voice again as Wolf thrust himself into her harder and faster as she reached climax. She actually let out a high pitched scream that she worried afterward might attract other creatures in the forest, maybe ones that would cause them harm but found herself unaffected by the worry as Wolf was still thrusting into her grunting and panting like an animal. She loved how inhuman he was taken over by his sexual desire. She'd never heard or seen her parents go at it like she was experiencing with him right now. She actually let out a sort of giggle when he reached down to pull at her taunt nipples again sending her into more ecstasy. She wanted to move her hips against his but found it hard to do with her knee in his hand as he thrust into her so hard she worried that it would rip her in half.

She wondered what had happened to the other young women in the forest. Obviously, given the way he'd reacted, he was responsible for at least taking advantage of them sexually. But she wondered, did they get lost and mauled by other creatures? Or once he was done pleasuring himself with a woman did he give into another sort of desire for flesh?

Wolf looked down at Red and saw worry cross her face. He stopped thrusting, but did not pull himself from her, "What? Did I hurt you?" he asked.

Red blushed, she was still full of endorphins from the orgasm she'd just experienced, and now that he was not thrusting inside her she could tell that her muscles were still coming down from the full body spasms that had accompanied it. "No, I'm fine not hurt. I was just wondering about the women who have disappeared in the last few years," she said.

Wolf sighed, "I have experienced women before you. But I had no idea that they had gone missing. I only saw them for a few hours under the moonlight and then was on my way to burry my shame."

Red smiled, "Shame?"

Wolf drew down closer to her and nipped lightly at her neck with his teeth. He could tell she liked the feeling by the tightness growing in her sex against him but he stopped, "I made love to many blonde women pretending they were you. I don't know how many might have been with child when I finally had my fill," he apologized.

Red smiled and reached for his hand to bring it back up to her breast, "You have nothing to be sorry for. But I'm sure that you haven't had your fill yet of me."

Wolf growled instinctively as her sex clamped down on his member, tighter and tighter as if she'd learned to control those muscles already. He bit lightly into her neck eliciting a nice high moan before thrusting into her as hard as he could manage at the angle they'd gone into. He was part wolf though, which meant that now that he'd decided that he was ready to mate with his woman he was going to knot with her.

Red moaned hard as she felt the tip of Wolf's member grow larger and larger inside of her. She'd heard that male wolves knot with their mates when mating season came around as a way of staying connected to their females to ensure pregnancy but she didn't know that wolf-men could do so too. She felt her hips buck against his which sent him spiraling into a frenzy as his mouth returned to her breasts. His teeth on her nipples sent her closer and closer to a second orgasm as he bucked lightly against her.

Wolf felt the knot deep within Red's sex and as he plunged himself into her again and again he could feel it hit the opening of her womb. He growled against her. He wanted her and he wanted her to have his children. He growled again, this time more animalistic, and perched himself to thrust into her faster and harder. When he couldn't find release after a few more agonizing moments of pounding into her he grabbed her legs and pulled them up around his head driving into her as fast and as hard as he could manage. He wanted to cum so bad and he wanted her so much. He felt his balls tighten as he thrust into her, hitting her womb with each thrust. He worried he might be causing her pain but instead just focused on the pleasured moans that were escaping from her. He growled again as he thrust into her one more time feeling release within his grasp before plunging into her out of control as he reached his peek shooting his hot seed into her.

Wolf collapsed on top of Red unable to pull his throbbing member from her sex after the energy his release had taken. He closed his eyes letting his head rest on her breasts as he felt her fingers run lightly through his hair. He could still feel the release pumping through his member into her. He'd wanted to impregnate her, but he hadn't realized how much fluid he would release into her just willing it to come to pass. His knot still hadn't stopped its swelling and he wondered if the feeling would ever pass that he wanted to remove himself from his mate. He could feel the moonlight on his back though, but tonight it felt different. Tonight the hunger that usually accompanied his release into a woman was that he wanted more, or that she hadn't had enough of him, tonight it was as if his curse had been lifted and he was free to live his life with his mate. He smiled inwardly, maybe even be able to live in a village and raise his children on a farm.

But the thoughts soon faded as the knot was released and he was able to pull his member from Red. He smiled down on her; she was glowing, absolutely radiant. And then he noticed the trail of blood on her neck. He hadn't been freed from his curse because he had decided on a mate. He'd been granted a companion to his curse. Because he had taken her in the wood under the light of the moon she was a much this forest's prisoner as he was. Her growled angrily. He should never have allowed himself to give into her; as much as he'd wanted her he didn't want this life for her.

Red pulled herself up into a sitting position as Wolf turned from happy to worried to angry. She placed a hand gingerly on his shoulder and smiled warmly at him. She could feel the pull of the moon, so she knew what the bite on her neck had done. She could never feel anything but warmth for him, especially given the newfound feeling growing in her abdomen. She pulled his hand down to her womb and smiled at him again. She knew she was with child, though she couldn't explain how.

Wolf smiled at her then as he felt her abdomen. If there was one thing the curse of this forest was good at it was bringing a light into the lives of those who had been stuck since birth. He would at least have his mate and a child to keep him company for the rest of his days. He smiled brighter at her as he realized that it meant that she wouldn't have to leave him when her mother came screaming for her at the edge of the wood. She had a bond with him now and a bond with the forest too.

They were wolves. They were together. And they couldn't think of any way they could be happier.


End file.
